Zombies
Zombies '''otherwise known as infected individuals that exhibit aggressive and the need to eat the living flesh of survivors. There existed two outbreaks of '''zombies with one that occurred in Somalia in the main city, it started when a highly contagious chemical was released during a plane crash. In the second outbreak four months before the crash and a couple of months of the aftermath of the Somalia Outbreak, former soviet scientists experiment on a drug that creates a super soldier when consumed. However, this backfires and turns users into mindless beings and overruns a unnamed city on a island miles away from the once before Somalia. There exists four kinds of zombies in the BRM Universe They have now been removed from Blackhawk rescue mission 5 Zombie Types Walker 'Abilites' *Scratch *Knife (BRM ONLY) 'Description' Walkers are unfortunate residents and former soldiers that fell victim to the zombie plague that ravaged Somalia, and the forgotten city. They are now flesh-eating devices that consume the brains of others, and spread the infection further by bites. Only a few of uninfected survivors have a immune response, but can still be eaten to shreds. They are slightly faster than a ordinary survivor, and ambush in groups to wipe out a entire group of survivors. Those who experienced symptoms of the plague in Somalia long enough mutated into stronger infected known as the Tank. 'Disadvantages and Advantages' ''Disadvantages *They are easily killed with any type of weapon *No special attacks. *Survivors with higher ground can give walkers a disadvantage *A walker on its own is not effective Advantages *Can form swarms with other walkers *Slightly faster than survivors. *Does a huge majority of damage if has the chance Bombheads and Demonic Bombheads 'Abilites' *Explode on touch and when shot * 'Description' Bomb Heads, otherwise known as Bombers by military are slow zombies that wield humongous amounts of health. The exact mutation of this is unknown, but it could bile and other bodily fluids mixing inside of the brain and hormones. Soviet scientist related experiments may be related to the bomb head appearance including. In BRM2, months after the first outbreak, they have mutated and have extra loads of health. A change in appearance in that they have a light dim red color around them. 'Disadvantages and Advantages' Disadvantages *They are slow *Weak sight range *Easily can be walked away from *Rare Advantages *Loads of health *Their attack deals loads amount of damage Zombie Gulag 'Abilities' *Knife (BRM ONLY) 'Description' Zombie Gulags are once before individuals that were captured by Russians and had to work in labour camps maintained by soviet Russia. Once the infection spread to the camps, most of the slaves died and reanimated into Walkers with knifes and huge amounts of health. The exact cause of their intelligence is unknown, but they have some knowledge with weapons from their former selves when mostly the entire person they were disappears. 'Disadvantages and Advantages' Disadvantages *Not found in Urban areas, only at abandoned Russian camps. Advantages *Loads of health. *Double the damage of a walker. *They have to have their limbs detached because of the amount of health that is underestimated '''Abilities' A lot of health (BRM 1 only) Description Not much is known about the origins of these boulder like monsters, as of right now we can only guess that the chemical had a different effect on certain humans. Scientists have speculated that humans of a stronger and larger build could have become this type of zombie, hence why they have muscles. There is a beach perpendicular to the right side of the F.O.B, also known as "Tank Beach". 8-10 Tank zombies can spawn there and it's advised to stay away from that part of the beach Disadvantages and Advantages Disadvantages * Can be out run if you sprint, but only if you have some distance already * Vulnerable to sustained gunfire or aircraft weaponry * If a player acquires high ground, they can kill the zombie with relative ease Advantages * Lots of health * Can take up to 200 rounds till it dies * Aircraft may be required to kill numerous tanks * Scattered around the city * Beach has numerous tanks * Cannot out run it if it's 20 studs away Event Zombies During the X-Mas even the zombies look like snowmen and elves. Category:Zombies